legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarfminefan580
Dwarfminefan580 (AKA Dwarfy) joined the LEGO Message Boards on April 30th 2010. He reached 12,032+ posts in January 2012, becoming the 24th Maniac on the old LEGO Message Boards. He now has 19,800+ posts and the rank Pharaoh. As a newbie, Dwarfy posted at a rapid pace, averaging 100 posts a day, mainly in the Castle and Message Board Forums. In fact, he was one of the fastest users to get from Apprentice to Old Timer without spamming on the old LEGO Message Boards. Since then, he has slowed his posting rate down a bit, but has joined several more forums. Dwarfy retired for a quite a few months in late 2010, but is now pretty active. Topics & Roleplay Dwarfy is known as one of the LEGO Message Board's nicest and most helpful users. He likes to post topics, especially in the Message Boards Forum where he currently has over 63. Popular Topics *Time Off LEGO MB Speeches Podium *Adopt A Newbie *Have You Seen .... Recently? *Remember Me? *The Final Guard Advanced *Do I Spam? *Hobbies Besides Posting *Name the MBA Minifig! *Dwarves HQ *Users of the MB's News Innovative Role Play Activity *Silver Hawks HQ - Classics Role Play Forum *Monkey HQ - Classics Role Play Forum *Dwarve's HQ - Kingdoms Role Play Forum *Atlantis Role Play (Semi-Inactive) *LU Role Play (Semi-Inactive) Random Beliefs If you asked Dwarfy what he liked to do best on the LEGO Message Boards, he would probably say helping newbies, and being there for his friends. He mainly posts in the Message Boards Forum, but has made many good buddies through roleplays including kyev10, Lindel1324, Arwin2 , 10310, Rock-o-Ages, captainBrickmaster, and Eagleeyedan2. Users like to say that there isn't a person on the LEGO Message Boards who doesn't know who Dwarfy is. Dwarfy doesn't like duplicate topics, or inactive roleplay, and is doing his part to stop spam throughout the LEGO Message Boards. He is a member of the Final Guard, which is an elite group who solves problems on the boards, and frequently answers questions in the Message Boards Help and Suggestions Forum. He also isn't a big fan of the New MB's either. LEGO Message Boards Stuff In late 2011, Dwarfy raced lego.minifig to Maniac, the penultimate rank on the Lego Message Boards. He lost, but managed to beat gho8233 in a previous race to Maniac shortly after racing Mini. Dwarfy has had three total avatars since joining the LEGO Message Boards; the basic ninja (Apprentice-Craftsman) the classic smiley with an arctic hoodie (Craftsman-Artisan), and the classic smiley and red racing helmet with stars which he donned at Inventor and has had ever since. His signature is one of the most famous on the LEGO Message Boards and is simply: -Dwarfy Fun Facts *Dwarfy currently has the second most topics on the LEGO Message Boards with 125+ total, second only to skulduggery77. *Dwarfy had an account from 2009 but lost the password and hasn't used it since he made the account he has now. *The numbers 580 are a news station his dad listens to. *He has recently started adding Жƒinal ₲uard €ouncil £eaderЖ to his signature because he is the council leader of the The Final Guard Advanced. *He is a huge fan of the LEGO Castle theme, hence his username. *Dwarfy is the lead member of the now inactive band Aerobrick. Category:Wiki Members Category:MB Legends Category:Great Articles Category:Users Category:MLN Band User Category:Aerobrick Category:2010